


IL Rovescio Della Medaglia

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mileven, Non-Explicit Sex, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: El meets Mike for the first time at a pub. MIke knows they are soulmates as soon as he sees her. MIleven.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. The Pub

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably at the higher end of the teen and up rating. 
> 
> The translation of the title is "The other side of the coin" it has several meanings in this story.

_ Finally. _

_ It’s Thursday. _

_ I get to go out with my friends and talk about horror movies. _

El didn’t want to admit to it but she’d been bored and more than a little lonely this week. Her roommate Max, had been busy at the youth shelter all week.

The phone rang. “Got it!” She heard Max yell.

Max walked into the kitchen where El was washing the dishes, her turn this week.

“Dustin says, he’d like to bring his best friend, Mike to our pub get together tonight. Are you ok with that?”

_ A blind date? I don’t want that! But I really don’t want avoid it by staying home either.  _ “Max, we talked about this, no blind dates. Remember?”

“It’s not a blind date, that’s why Dustin called to see if it was ok with everyone. Remember, the Party rules El.”

El sighed. “Ok, ok. But if you stick me with talking to him all night I’m going to be pissed.”

El remembered the last time Max had tried to set her up. Some mouthbreather named Troy something. She had a bad feeling about him and she used her ability to take a quick peek into what he was thinking.

It was ugly. 

It reminded her that her blossoming telepathic ability could be a major disadvantage. She hadn’t told the Party about it. They only knew about her telekinesis. Max also knew about her use of the Void. But none of the Party knew about the telepathy. They trusted her, but El knew they would always wonder if she was listening in. She’d never listened to a Party member. It was a personal rule she’d kept for years.

“Dustin, El is ok with it. Bring him along.”

Max hung up. “You’ll actually like him El. I’ve only met him once but…” Max pretended to bite into the pad of her thumb really hard.

“...I would do him in second. Anytime. Anywhere. Anything.”

El put her hands on her hips, “Max!”

Max held up her hands, “I’m just saying, don’t pass up an opportunity if he’s interested. If he’s Dustin’s friend, you know he’s probably a nice guy, and smart. Not a mouthbreather as you like to say.”

“Tonight I’m going to indulge, I’ll be spending more time looking at the bottom of a glass than I will at Mick.”

“Mike.”

“Whatever.”

El was nervous though. She had given up on meeting new guys. They were simply not interested in her A cup breasts, or her buzzed hair.It wasn’t bristly, you couldn’t see her scalp or anything, but she’d learned a long time ago that guys seemed only interested in long blonde hair and double D boobs.

Max and Suzie were lucky. Both Lucas and Dustin were two of the nicest guys in Hawkins, the chance of there being a third was slim… although…

_ Forget it El. Chances are you’ll be single  _ and a  _ virgin until you cave and have a one night stand. _

El winced.  _ I’m not breaking that personal rule. No one night stands. I mean I don’t need to love him, but… dammit, yes I  _ do _ need to love him. It’s the only way it’s going to work. _

_ You haven’t even met this guy yet and you’re already thinking of breaking your rule? You don’t even know what your type is yet because you haven’t met anyone other than that guy who was only interested in hurting you. _

“I’m going to put on my make-up. “

“You know Lucas doesn’t care if you wear it or not right?”

“I know, but I don’t have your face. No way I can get away without it.”

El just smiled at the compliment. She didn’t wear make-up. It made her face look too garish. Her dad said she had natural beauty and would never need to wear it, but in truth, she could never afford to buy it and the few times she’d been given make-up as gifts were a waste of time. She didn’t know how to apply it right.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


They had been doing the Thursday nights horror pub get together for a few months. Dustin and Lucas tended to like every horror moved they saw, Suzie and Max were more critical and called bullshit on a lot of scenes. El had  _ lived  _ horror for the first 12 years of her life so she didn’t like it at all. But she liked hanging around with her friends and she could ignore them when they talked about the various scenes in a movie.

Maybe tonight she could be distracted by this  _ Mike  _ guy and not listen to them at all.

One thing that they all did, was get a little bit of a beer or wine buzz before they went to the pub. As much fun and atmosphere as it had, the pub’s drink prices made it expensive to drink for college students who just had just entered the workforce.

Max was on her third glass of wine, and El was on her second. She already felt a little tipsy.

“You ready to go ogle Mike?” Max asked her.

El rolled her eyes. “Whatever Max, I need more wine, let’s go.”

They were only a few blocks away from the pub so they could walk.

They were almost to the door, when El felt it.

Her heart started to jackhammer, she was breathing faster, not quite able to catch her breath. She put her and on Max’s shoulder to steady herself.

And then she heard a distinct, pleasant voice. In her head.

[ _ I finally got to meet Dustin’s girlfriend. He talks about her non-stop. And Dustin’s  _ other _ best friend Lucas, he’s nervous because his girlfriend hasn’t shown up yet. The other guy, Max I think Dustin said his name was, was bringing his roommate, um Elle. Yeah, Elle. So they’re probably already a couple. I’ll be the fifth wheel as usual. Ha! Fits my name. _ ]

_ I haven’t even seen him! How can I hear him already? That’s got to be this Mike guy. _

“You ok El?”

“Yeah, I need to sit down. And drink more wine.”

Max laughed, “Hey bitches. We are here, looks like we have our favourite booth too.”

“Here they are.” Dustin said to Max and El as they came up to the booth.

“Mike, I’d like you to meet Lucas’s girlfriend Max, actually I think you already met once but I didn’t properly introduce you. And this is her roommate El. Max, El, this is Mike Wheeler, super nerdy and all ‘round chick magnet.”

“Dustin!.” It was Mike’s deep gentle voice. It was the same voice she’d heard in her head. He looked quickly at Max, stood up and shook her hand, he looked at El and…

She caught her breath as her heart stopped. He looked into her eyes with his own. They were dark and gorgeous. Along with the rest of him. Full lips, long shoulder length corkscrew hair. 

_ And a package, El. Don’t forget not to stare at his package. _

“Nice to meet you two… finally. I think Dustin has been keeping you guys a secret from me.”

That’s what Mike _said_ , but El heard what he was thinking.

[ _ ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod It’s her I know it is It’s her I think I’ve just met my soulmate what am I going to do? I have to sit down I think I’m going to pass out. her eyes, they’re beautiful How does a girl look that pretty with no make-up? I know how, it’s a pure soul. Iloveheriloveheriloveheriloveheriloveheriloveheriloveheriloveher] _

There was more rambling in his mind, but El got the gist of it. Mike thought he had a connection to her.

_ Don’t count on it Mikey boy. You have no idea what you’re in for. _

“El,” Dustin said, “You sit across from Mike by the window. Neither of you like horror movies so you can talk amongst yourselves.”

El smiled at Mike.  _ He’s being a little dramatic but he’s being honest, I can  _ feel _ it. _

A waitress came by and took their order. El was going to continue with the white wine. She noticed that Mike had a beer going and an empty one pushed a little out of his way. The waitress took empty glasses away and told them she’d be back with their drinks.

Mike hadn’t once looked at her boobs or her hair. He didn’t give her the once-over at all. She thought he might have looked at her hips, but it was just briefly, El was still curvy. . Mainly though they were looking into each other’s eyes.

Max said to Dustin, “Well I think they both passed the first test. You two are staring at each other.”

Mike said at the exact same time as El, “I know... sorry.”

They both looked down. Only briefly though they looked back at each other. 

[ _ Smooth move Wheeler, try not to stare at the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen in your life. Your soulmate. The girl you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. Those simple things. What a wasteoid you are, Wheeler. _ ]

El smiled at him.

[ _ That smile is going to kill me. She has a dimple. Oh God. She’s beautiful. Hurts just to look at her. At least try to make some conversation. And try to make it intelligent conversation ok? _ ]

_ He’s sweet. He thinks I’m pretty. He can’t be all that bad. And what  _ else _ does he do for you El? Everything that’s what. Now I know what Max meant when she said  _ anything _. _

“So what do you do?” MIke asked her. “Uh, you know, if anything.”

“I’m a proofreader. I get to work from home.” El said.

“Oh? That’s cool, I’m guessing on a computer?”

“Some are paper manuscripts, other’s are electronic. Depends on the publisher.”

“She’s read three dictionaries cover to cover, and the entire set of Encyclopedia Britannica.”

Mike’s eyebrows went up, “Wow, uh… wow.”

[ _ Ok, she’s smart. Not just regular smart but  _ really  _ smart _ .  _ Don’t forget pretty Mike. Not just regular pretty but, ohmygod i think i’m going to die kind of pretty.  _ Really  _ pretty.] _

_ Is this guy for real? I’m getting nothing but honesty from this guy. He hasn’t once thought about getting into my pants, or undressing me with his eyes. _

“What do you do, you know, if anything.” The both giggled as she echoed his question.

“Numismatics.”

“Oh? I hear there’s money in that.”

Mike and Dustin burst out laughing. The others obviously didn’t get the joke.

“El, you are really pretty, I love you. Will you marry me?” 

[ _ Ok, I might be a little inebriated. I was only half joking with that question. She told a numismatics joke. _ }

El’s heart hammered again.  _ He said it out loud! I’m inebriated too. I’ll play along. Only half joking. _

“Thank you! I love you too, and yes I will be your wife.”

El could see the change in his face, it fell a bit.

[ _ Hmm, well that was a wash, she thinks I’m just joking. I was going to follow up with plans to register at the county clerks tomorrow morning so we could be married by noon. What the hell was I thinking. The joke is over now. God. I want to kiss her. I really really want to kiss her right now. _ ]

_ Put him out of his misery El.  _

“Would you like to kiss me Mike? We should kiss at least once before we are married.”

_ El, what did you just do? You want to do something crazy? Yes I do! It’s not like we’d have to stay married. We could just pull a Britanny Spears and divorce a few hours later. _

Mike blinked in confusion.

[ _ Did she just ask me if I wanted to kiss her? It’s like she can read my mind. I only wish she could. Then she’d know how much I love her. How we are soulmates. _ ]

Mike and El stood up at the same time. Everyone at the table turned their heads to look at them.

They put their hands on the table and leaned towards each other.

El parted her lips slightly and Mike did the same. Mike gave her a soft, gentle kiss.

[ _ If you can read my mind, go ahead, anytime, You have my permission . I love you. I have nothing to hide from you. My heart is yours, do what you want with it. Just know that I love you and I want to be with you forever. I love her. How can that even be? I'm hopeless. She can’t read my mind. Nice idea Mike, but you are heartsick right now. _ ]

“I love you too Mike.” El whispered. If it was possible her heart was hammering even harder. He  _ had _ to hear it.

Mike’s eyebrows rose in shock. So did everyone else eyebrows at the table, but for different reasons.

[ _ Can she read my mind? Can you El? You don’t have to tell me out loud, just, I don’t know, tell my mind? Can you? _ ]

_ Yes Mike! I can read your mind. And I love you.  _ El tried to “send” it back to him, but she’d never done anything like it before.

Mike was slammed back info his seat, rattling glasses and knocking others over. El thought his nose exploded in a torrent of blood.

There was panic at the table. 

El scrambled over the table , knocking the remaining glasses over.

_ What did I do?  _ “Mike! MIke!” El’s panic was elevating every second that went by.

She grabbed a dozens of napkins from the table and held them under his nose.

The there was no more bleeding. It was just that initial message El had sent.

El  _ whispered _ to Mike’s mind.  _ I’m so sorry MIke. Please don’t tell anyone else. Please? _

[ _ it’s ok El. I’ll keep your secret… but… I love you… I.. _ ]

_ I know, Mike. I think that’s why I can send you messages. It’s exciting and scary at the same time. _

[ _ You should be on this end. _ ]

Mike smiled at her weakly.

“Uh,” Dustin said. “That must have been some kiss El, it looks like Mike’s nose exploded.”

Mike laughed. “It  _ was _ some kiss.”

El blushed.  _ You too Mike. That’s the kind of kiss that girls dream about. _

Their waitress rushed over. “Everything ok guys?”

“Bad nosebleed.” Mike told her. I think I can cure it with another beer.”

She laughed. Ok, one nosebleed beer fixer coming up.”

[ _ They have no idea how much I love you. How weird this whole thing is. Neither does she. _ ]

_ Remember, I’m listening to you Mike. You gave me permission. But if you don’t want me to I can try not to. But, we have some kind of connection. I could feel it even before we met. I didn’t consciously try to listen. _

[ _ I don’t want to keep anything from you. Having a girlfriend that knows what you’re… uh...] _

El watched Mike turn red.

_ Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend? _

[ _ Internal laughing here El. I asked you to marry me, I guess a girlfriend is a good first step. _ ]

Lucas called down to their end of the table. “Would you guys stop staring at each other? You’re freaking me out. You can at least talk to each other.”

_ Mike, how about we talk about this tomorrow morning when we are both sober? _

She watched Mike look down, almost hanging his head. 

[ _ Sigh. Yeah, you’re right El. You may not even be interested in talking to me tomorrow morning. _ ]

_ No one night stands for me Mike. Sorry. _

[ _ Ouch. Silence. Well flirting was fun, but then shit got serious. _ ]

_ What?! He didn’t get my last thought! I don’t want to put anything more into it. His head is going to hurt enough tomorrow morning as it is. Say something El, so he at least knows there’s a breakdown in communications. _

[ _ Sorry, El. I guess I took it too far. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just enjoying sitting across from a pretty girl and I’m a little… ok a  _ lot _ loaded _ .]

El was about to say something when Max looked to her and said in a low voice, “Um, is it ok if Lucas stays over tonight?”

El smiled at her, “Of course Max, I’ll go stay at my dad’s or something.”

“You mean you aren’t going home with Mike? Not even for a nightcap? You don’t have to sleep with him. I’m sure he’d offer you his couch. You two seemed to be hitting it off, but I know you have that personal rule.”

“I haven’t decided yet. But I’m leaning towards ‘A _ nytime. Anywhere. Anything’ .“ _

“If you pass on that, let me know. I’ll break up with Lucas for a night.”

El rolled her eyes and shook her head.

As Max and Lucas got up and put on their jackets. Lucas pulled out his wallet. “You guys can stay, here.” He handed Mike several bills, “For when you settle up. Covers Max and I.”

Dustin stood up and did the same thing, He and Suzie were living together so no other arrangements had to be made. 

“We are being abandoned.” Mike couldn’t quite look El in the eyes.

“That’s ok, Mike. Gives us a chance to actually talk.” She winked at him to see if he got her meaning.

When they were finally alone at the table, he said, “Um, I’m sorry for the flirty stuff El. I get that way when I have a few too many of these. He held up his glass and then drained it, not saying anything more.

“Oh so you don’t want to marry me anymore?” She tried to give him a pretty smile but his expression didn’t change.

[ _ I would marry you in a second El. But I think I staked that one in the heart. I need to learn to shut my mouth more. I almost had a girlfriend tonight… or at least the possibility of seeing her again. Shit. _ ]

_ He’s really down on himself, I should let him off the hook. He didn’t do anything wrong. We’ve  _ both _ been drinking. _

“Mike, I can still read you… I will stop if you want me to.”

“Yeah, please stop El. It’s not fun anymore. I’ll keep your secret. That’s too dangerous for you if anybody else knows.” Mike was actively avoiding looking at her.

_ Shit.  _

“I’m sorry Mike. I lost… communication.”

“Has that ever happened before?” Mike now looked bored. Like he couldn’t wait to get out of an awkward social situation.

“There’s never been a  _ before _ . You have been the only person I could have a two way with. I mean two way in communication…” She blushed again.

“I know what you meant.” He looked at his watch, started to pull out his wallet. “I’ve got your drinks El. Least I can do for an interesting evening.”

_ Shit. _

_ Shit. Shit. Shit and more shit. You fucked that one up El. Good for you. _

El decided to go for it. “You don’t want to take me home?”

He just looked at her. “Oh I don’t think that’s a very good idea. You would be super pissed at me for taking advantage of you when you were drunk.”

“We don’t have to have sex Mike. We could just fool around… a lot.”

El peaked into his mind, one more time against his wishes because his face was giving nothing away.

[ _ She’s talking about oral sex. Not going to say  _ that _out loud though. I don't want to get slapped._ ] 

El felt a little tingly at the thought. This time it was she who avoided Mike’s eyes. “Max is having Lucas over tonight. I told her I’d stay at my dad’s tonight… you know… if nothing happened... between us. Truth is, I can’t get to his place easily. I need a place to sleep tonight... sooo, If you offered me your couch I wouldn’t say no.”

[ _ Ok. No oral sex either. I’m thinking she’s kind of flakey now. And probably listening to me also. _ ]

“Mike? Did I do something wrong? You shut down on me. I know we were flirting. And maybe too much but… “

“Maybe we were thinking at each other too much. When we should have been talking. Let’s face it El. It would have been really bad tomorrow if we slept together and couldn’t face each other in the morning. I don’t want that. I’ll admit I had a little bit of a buzz going when we first met. But I wasn’t drunk then. Anything you read from me was the truth. I… want...” He gave her a heavy sigh.

“I want to see you again.”

“You can see me tomorrow morning. First thing.”

_ He’s being totally honest with me. So what if I sleep with him and regret it in the morning? I deserve some fun. _

“Mike? Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want to have sex with me right here on the table.”

He looked her in the eyes. His dark ones boring into hers.

_ Oh, shit. Ok this is it I screwed that one all to hell up. _

“I don’t want to have sex with you on this table… but if it doesn’t need to be  _ this  _ table, I have a great spot in front of a fireplace.” His smile pushed her over the edge.

“Take me home Mike Wheeler.”


	2. Paying the Piper

El woke up to the sound of retching. It was a horrible sound, and in between each bout she heard that sounds of Mike in extreme pain.

_ He must have quite a hangover. I got off lucky I think. My mouth only tastes like a monkey’s ass. _

She sat up in bed. She wasn’t wearing any pajamas. She touched herself. 

_ Good for Mike. We didn’t have sex. _

She saw a bathrobe at the end of the bed, she got up and pulled it on

She knocked on the door. “You still alive in there Mike? I need to pee.” 

“Arrgh, What did you do to me?”

“I’m sure you did that to yourself… maybe with the generous help of Mr. Heineken. Oh the mind thing. You’ll get used to it,” she giggled.

“I don’t have a hangover. I don’t want to get used to the pain.. I think it’s the little help of Pierre Migraine and the generous help of a pretty girl named El.. Head hurts so bad it’s making me sick. Don’t turn on the light.”

El entered the bathroom. “We didn’t have sex last night.”

“It’s not like you didn’t try El. You were throwing yourself at me.I was hoping wouldn’t be mad at me this morning. You were last night.”

“I was trying to get laid.”

Mike stood up, a little unsteady on his feat. El put his arms around him and kissed his cheek. “That’s for being such a gentleman.”

“It’s not like I didn’t want to. But I wanted us to get marr- uh, have a relationship, and that didn’t seem like a good way to get there. I didn’t have any protection anyway, so the most it would have been is oral sex.”

El ran a hand over her buzzed hair. “Don’t worry, I can’t get pregnant. You turned down oral sex too?”

“And anal sex, a golden shower, BDSM, uh what else? Threesomes, public everything… hmm, let’s see.”

El turned red and clamped a hand over her eyes. “I’m sorry Mike. I felt really uninhibited last night. And uh, I wanted to. But I’m not a slut.” 

Mike said, “I know El, don’t let it bother you. I’ve never had a girl remotely interested in me like that. My sister Nancy always told me to be myself if the situation ever came up.

“And you decided to just to be the nice guy that you are.” El smiled at him. Mike looked down a little embarrassed.

“Nice guys get laid last.” He said.

“Maybe, but they  _ will _ get laid.” She winked at him.

“I’ll go get us a couple of beers and make us some coffee.”

“Are you serious?”

“Hair of the dog, best thing for us right now, along with a greasy breakfast.”

“Ok, I’ll make breakfast for you.”

El showered first, then Mike.

XXXXX

Mike came out wearing a spare bathrobe and rubbing a towel on his hair to help dry it.

El had just taken a swig out of her beer. “You are right, this works. Do you feel any better? I do.”

Mike didn’t look at her. “Yeah, shower really helped. So did the beer. Ok, El. We are sober. Let’s talk.”

Mike looked at her, “You still want to… um, be with me?”

“You may not remember this Mike, but we had a connection even before we met. Your mind was frantic when you first saw me. I can’t just ignore the fact that we may be soulmates. No girl who wants one should do that. And I could communicate with you, for me the Void is one way, but we were able to go back and forth. I feel very close to you just because of that. I think the nosebleed came from me setting the, let’s call it  _ volume, _ a little too high.”

“I can’t take another migraine like this, so keep that to a whisper. Do you want to try again?”

El could see Mike bracing for the impact it might have.

_ I think we are soulmates. _

[ _ I  _ know _ we are, El. I don’t want to give that up. _

“Neither do I,” El said out loud.

“I kind of wish we had made out more. I love kissing you.” Mike said. “But you were…”

“Horny is the word you are looking for Mike. I’m completely sober right now and I… still am. All I want to know is do you want to have sex before or after we get married? You  _ did  _ propose to me last night, and I accepted.”

“Uh, both.”

El stood up, opened her bathrobe and gave Mike a coquettish pose and a wink. Then she let her bathrobe fall to the floor.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


They both lay on their backs panting. El was the first to speak. “I don’t think I want to know where you learned any of that from. I don’t want to know how many girls you’ve bedded.”

“Just you El. That’s it. Um, that was very creative dirty talk, I don’t want to know that about you either.”

“I’m a proofreader, have to read all kinds of books. Including the porn. I felt comfortable using that kind of language with you and doing… all that with you. It was fun.” El could feel the hit rising in her cheeks and put her hand over eyes.

“Don’t be embarrassed El, it all worked. Ugh, Friday. I have to go to work.”

“Fine.” El couldn’t keep the disappointment from her voice.  _ Was that it? He’s had me and now he’s going to work? I actually thought he was serious when he asked me to marry him. _

“I’ll leave.” She got up, not looking at him.

“Uh, El, did I say something wrong?”

“You’re going to work Mike. I understand. Everything.”

She saw the hurt look on Mike’s face. 

_ [Ok, did  _ I _ say something wrong. Maybe I don’t understand what’s going on here.] _

“I didn’t want this to be a one night stand. I thought we worked all that stuff out? I thought...”

“What did you think Mike?” She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. She was mad now.

“I thought we were going to get married.” He wasn’t looking at her. She knew the set of her face when she was angry made people uncomfortable looking at her. “But if you aren’t staying… then… then…”

El’s heart melted. Her face must have shown that also, Mike looked at her. “I don’t want to get married in jeans, and a plaid shirt Mike, I want to go home and put on a pretty dress for you. Maybe you could dress up a little bit too?”

  
  


XXXXX

El left Mike’s apartment, a loft really, on her walk to her and Max’s apartment, she thought she saw Mike following her. It looked just like him. She managed to catch his eye, he smiled briefly and then looked away quickly. It looked a  _ lot _ like Mike. But about ten years younger. And the girl he was with… was a mirror image of El herself. Short hair, big brown eyes, but also much younger. He whispered into the girl’s ear and she smiled.

El read his mind. 

[ _ It’s you, El, I’d recognize those eyes anywhere. It’s you isn’t it?] _

El was shocked to realize he was sending his thoughts to her. She nodded.

_ Yes… Mike It’s me. I just left you at home, what’s going on here? _

[ _ Get married first, we can explain everything later. _ ]

El read the girl’s mind next.

[ _ This is so good. I found him here too. The field-trip El was right. All the El’s love their Mike’s. _ ]

El had no idea what the girl meant by that thought. It didn’t make any sense.  _ All the El’s love their Mike’s? _

  
  


XXXXX

Max didn’t look happy when El entered their apartment. She to her went to her room to pack, and to change. Max followed her in.

El looked over her shoulder as she worked through her task. “What’s wrong Max? You and Lucas ok?”

“I want to talk to you about that.”

“Ok... ?”

“Lucas wants me to move in with him.”

El thought for a split second. “Why don’t you get him to move in here?”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be too awkward. Three’s a crowd El.”

“I’m moving with Mike.”

“El… we talked about this. You just met him last night.”

“We are getting married this morning.”

“Are you crazy? What did I just say? You  _ just _ met him last night. Ok I guess you guys have already slept together. But…”

El began shaking her head.

“Whatever, that’s even worse. You aren’t thinking El.”

“I’m thinking just fine Max. You don’t get it. We love each other. Yes, it happened that quick.”

“Oh, bullshit! I can’t believe after the last time you going to do it  _ again. _ For fuck’s sake El.” Max started stabbing her temple with her index finger.

“THINK!”

“I can’t talk to you when you are like this.”

“ _You_ can’t talk to _me._ El when you _fall in love_ ,” Max did her sarcastic air quote gesture, “You can’t be reasoned with. This guy said some nice things to you, kissed you, Romeo’d you up, and you jump into bed with him and you think you’re getting married to him and then _moving_ _in_ with him?”

El just looked at Max. She decided to break her promise to Max right there and read her mind.

[ _ Are you going to be there for her when she comes to you crying that this Mike guy was an asshole? Nope. Not this time. I’m done with this shit. I’m  _ so _ done with this shit. El is a sweet girl but emotionally she’s stupid as fuck. _ ]

El’s bottom lip quivered, and the hot tears started to run. She packed up her suitcase, including the dress she wanted, she was too afraid to put it on right now.

She ran from the apartment, crying all the way to Mike’s building. She thought she saw kids that looked like her and Mike again. Were they following her? She didn't care.

She was startled to see him still at home. “I thought you had to work?”

He looked down, “Uh, bad idea on my part. I have underlings, they can keep the shop open. Um, have you been crying? Is everything ok.”

El shook her head.

“Do you still… want to get married?”

She looked at him, unable to nod. She saw the panicked look in his eyes. The look he might have if he thought he was losing her.

“M-Mike? I don’t want my heart broken."


	3. Help Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was never meant to be a long one. I needed this version of El for the big crossover story.
> 
> Tried for a clean ending.

It was a simple ceremony between two souls that had just discovered each other… again. El noticed not only how quiet Mike was through the whole process, but how quiet his  _ mind _ was.

When they kissed all El was able to read was, [ _ I love you _ ]

_ Mike you are dressed like you were going to a funeral. _

[ _ Sorry El, this is the nicest thing I have in my closet. I wore it at W- uh, a funeral. I didn’t think I’d be getting married today. _ ]

“You are perfectly handsome.” El smiled at him.

She saw the two young adults that looked like a younger version of Mike and herself.

“Mike, I think your day is about to get stranger.”

“Stranger than a telepathic wife?”

“Yes, stranger for me too I think.

She could see the frown on Mike’s face as he saw the couple holding hands come up to them. 

Mike said, “Hmm, I think I could be related to that guy-”

He stopped mid-sentence. “Um, El, that girl is a dead ringer for you only younger.”

“Hi,” the younger looking version of Mike said, “Are you familiar with Hugh Everett's ‘many-worlds’ interpretation of quantum mechanics?”

“You know, I think that’s the next one on my to-read list.” Older Mike said.

The younger El look-a-like giggled. “See Mike, I told you, you got funnier when you were older.”

She krinkled her nose at the older El, “He’s still in the nerd stage but I love him anyway.” She turned to the young Mike and kissed his cheek.

“Are you _us_ from our past?”

“We are you from a completely different timeline  _ and _ parallel world.”

"Are you telepathic too?” Mike asked the younger El.

“No. When we are all together I’m the Dimensional El. It’s easier to keep track of all of us that way. You'll meet a lot of other El's.”

“There are more of you?” El’s eyes widened.

“Probably thousands, maybe millions.” Young Mike said.

“Ok, “ Older Mike said, “Why are you here?”

“We need your help,” Young El said. 

“I don’t want to sound too mushy,” Young Mike said, “But all the Mike’s love their El’s.”

“And all the El’s love their Mike’s.” Young El said with such a passion that, El found herself brimming with tears.

“I’m sensing a  _ but.”  _ Older Mike said.

“Not all of them have found each other.” Young Mike said, then continued, “As one of the El’s  _ finds  _ out about another pair of us that isn’t together yet, well, they want help them. We are all soulmates. You two have probably felt this already?”

The older Mike put his arms around his El and squeezed her tight. “Yeah, we know.” She returned the embrace.

Older Mike looked down, “I don’t have any ability, sorry no superpowers for me.”

“You do have one,” Young El said. “You love the older version of me, and you have no idea how empowering that is. With Mike, all of us can do some amazing things. So you go with El where ever she goes.

Mike squeezed her hand, El gripped his tightly. “How can we help?”

“There is a slightly older version of me, that’s very very lonely. I think all of us El’s have felt that at one point, but this one is losing hope… and…. “ Tears dripped down her face, “We think we found her Mike, and he doesn’t want to lose her, but he can’t find her. Mike and I have been hopping around parallel worlds but we can’t seem to home in on her. We thought that maybe you with your ability could  _ hear _ her and with the help of the El that can find people in the Void, we can get her Mike to her before… before she’s... gone.”

El said, “I was able to read you two easily, so I think I can help. But Mike and I are from this… world, you will take us to the… other Mike?

“Yes, and you can meet the rest of us. I think this will be the biggest gathering yet.”

El hesitated before voicing her worry, “And all the Mike’s love their El’s?”

“We would die for each other.” Young Mike said, his El nodded vigorously her smile at Mike made El’s heart twinge. 

_ They are so young to be in this kind of love.  _

[ _ I know, it’s a forever kind of love. It’s the way I feel about you El. I love you. _ ]

_ And I have it.  _ El thought to herself.

_ A forever kind of love. _


End file.
